DESCRIPTION: Program: This is a multidisciplinary training program that includes pre- and postdoctoral, clinical and basic scientists. Continued support is requested for years 16 through 20 of the training program. Support is requested for six postdoctoral fellows, two predoctoral graduate students, and two short-term predoctoral trainees. Research training will be conducted within the laboratories of the Department of Otolaryngology-Head and Neck Surgery as well as other centers throughout the University, including centers for cancer, public health, outcomes research, bioengineering and biomaterials. Research training will include one year during residency, along with two additional four-month blocks during the residency. Trainees will be encouraged to compete for additional years of research postresidency. Training will be available in a wide variety of basic science and clinical disciplines applicable to the field of otolaryngology. The program has a long history of research training and the development of academicians.